My True Love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: Melody and Sora move to a new town and start at Destiny Academy at the same time as Roxas Strife. Melody meets up with her abusive boyfriend and things start to get crazy for her. Will she stay with her abusive boyfriend when new love presents itself to her or will she follow her heart and be with her true love? Rated M For sexual content, rape, and abusive nature
1. prelude

**Ok so this is my Kingdom Hearts story it is also on Wattpad ^.^**

* * *

Characters:

Melody Fair: The Main Character and the older twin to Sora. She is the only daughter to Zack and Aerith Fair. She has an older brother named Vanitas and then her twin brother Sora. She falls in love with Roxas Strife.

Roxas Strife: The Main Character. He is the youngest child to the Strife family. He is the son of Cloud and Angel Strife. He has an older brother named Ventus. He falls in love with Melody Fair.

Harmony Rhapsodos: Melodys best friend. She is the daughter of Genesis Rhapsodos. She and Melody became friends when they both beat the shit out of someone who was messing with Sora.

Olivia Leonhart: Melodys other best friend. She is the daughter of Squall Leonhart. Melody and Olivia become friends at the tender age of 3 because of the fact Squall babysat Melody, Sora, and Vanitas when they were little.

Prelude: the beginning

Melody's POV

I sat in mine and Sora's room. Our old room. We are moving to a new town and that means a new school. Yippie. "Melly, you ready?" Sora asked. "No. But we must." I said. I got up and we walked out of our home. "It's ok Melly." My older brother Vaintas said. I sighed and we got into his car while mom and dad drove the moving truck. I watched as my home, my neighborhood went by then soon disappeared in the distance. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down to see a message from Harmony. 'Don't worry girl you will be closer to me and Livi.' She said. It's true, where I'm moving to is where Harmony and Olivia live. "Melly? You ok?" Sora asked. "Yeah, I just I want to see my girls." I said.

Sora smiled at that thought. I've always known that he's loved Olivia. I smiled as we pulled up and I saw Harmony and Olivia on the front porch. I got out and ran to them. "Harmony! Olivia!" I yelled. They got up and we had a giant group hug. "We want to give you a huge tour." Olivia said. I looked back at mom and dad. "Can I go?" I asked. "It's fine sweetie. Just take your phone and be sure to stop by the school and get yours and Sora's stuff for school tomorrow." Mom said.

I nodded and smiled. Harmony and Olivia and I ran to Olivia's dads car. We got in and drove to the school. "So what is the school called?" I asked. "Destiny Academy." Harmony said. "So any cuties?" I asked. "Harmony has a crush on Riku Almasy." Olivia said. "Wait Seifer's brother?" I asked. "Yeah. Him and Riku go to Destiny Academy." Harmony said. "Oh great I get to see my boyfriend everyday." I said. "He is an ass." Olivia said. I shook my head as we pulled up to the school. We walked in and I was lead to the office. "Hey daddy, we need Melly and Sora's stuff." Harmony said to her father. Mr. Rhapsodos looked up and smiled. "Melody, welcome to Destiny Academy." He said. "Thanks Mr. Rhapsodos." I said. He handed me mine and Sora's uniforms and our schedules. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Rhapsodos." I said. We left and I saw a boy with blond hair walking in.

"Mel! Come on!" Harmony shouted. I ran up to them and we walked back to the car. "Hey Livi we should see your dad I haven't seen him in a long time." I said. "Ok let's go." Olivia said. We drove to Olivia's home. We got out once we got there. We walked up and Olivia opened the door. I saw her dad on the couch with her mom. "Hey daddy 2." I said. Mr. Leonhart got up and he saw me. "Melody! When did you get here?" He asked. "A few minutes ago." I said. "Well welcome to Destiny." He said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my Kingdom Hearts story ****it is also on Wattpad ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 1: first day

Melody's POV

My alarm clock blared and I slowly got up. I hit the snooze button and I got out of bed. I walked over to Sora's bed and shook him. "So wake up." I said. Sora woke up and we got dressed in our uniforms. "Who's taking us?" Sora asked. "Mr. Rhapsodos Harmony and Olivia are picking us up." I said. Sora blushed when I said Olivia and I smiled. "Come on Romeo." I said. We went down stairs after putting our socks on and we went downstairs. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag.

"So! There here!" I called. Sora and I walked out and got into the car. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down to see a message from Seifer. 'Hey baby doll meet me in front of the school. ~S Xoxo.' It said. I rolled my eyes and we pulled up. "Ok have fun kids." Mr. Rhapsodos said. I nodded ad we all piled out.

Lunch time.

I walked out of the line and saw Seifer with he girls and my brother. I started walking towards them. I stopped when the blonde boy from yesterday dumped his lunch all over me. I screamed and he flinched. "You idiot!" I yelled before I slapped him across the face. I stalked off to my table and say down. "What happened?" Sora asked. "That blond boy dumped his lunch all over me." I said.

Roxas' POV

I sat down at my table with Riku and Namine and Kairi. "Where's your lunch?" Riku asked. " a pretty brunette girl is wearing it. "Oh dude, that's Seifer's girlfriend. Melody Fair. Her twin is in my Bio class." Riku said. "Really, she is really pretty." I said. "Don't let Seifer hear you. He will beat you to a pulp." Riku said. I shook my head. "I'm gonna apologize to her later." I said. "Yeah good luck dude." Riku said.

The bell for class rang and I walked up to the girls twin. "Hi I'm Roxas." I said. "Your the boy who dumped his lunch on my sister right?" He asked. "Yes." I said. I felt my head snap to the side as I got slapped again. "Dude!" I exclaimed. "Sorry you dumped your lunch on my sister." He said. "I'm gonna apologize." I said. "Oh ok." He said.

Later on.

I walked up to apologize to the girl when I tripped and accidentally grabbed her breasts. "Ah! Pervert!" She screamed before slapping me. This really isn't my day. She pushed me off and stalked off before I could say anything. Great, now how am I supposed to apologize.

Melody's POV

Ugh I can't believe he touched my chest! "Melly?" Asked Harmony. "He touched my chest." I said. "Who?" Olivia asked. "The boy from lunch." I said. "Roxas?" Sora asked. "What?" I asked. "Roxas is his name. He said he was going to apologize." Sora said. "Well he didn't." I said. "Come on our rides here." Olivia said. "I'm riding home with Seifer." I said. "Ok see ya at home sis." Sora said. I walked to Seifer's car. "Hey babe." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "You ready?" He asked. "Yeah." I said.

We got in an he drove to his place. "Seifer?" I asked. "Come on." He said. He lead me into his house and into his room. He pushed me against the wall. "So, your letting other boys touch your chest?" He hissed. I whimpered as his grip on my arms tightened. "It was an accident." I said. He pulled back and back handed me. My cheek stung and I felt years prick my eyes. "You will not let anybody touch you but me." He said. I whimpered but nodded not wanting to get hit again. I got up and walked out of his house. I walked by his little brother Riku. "Hey Melly. Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine ill see you tomorrow." I said. .


End file.
